


You Shouldn't Have Done That

by Mamabug1981



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Rich, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, I've probably forgotten one, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Nipple Clamps, No age regression, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: When Rich comes home wearing a ridiculous outfit and you tease him for it, of course Daddy has to discipline his bratty girl.





	You Shouldn't Have Done That

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't something typically in my wheelhouse, but written as a gift for a friend after her reaction to a photo of Rich wearing a hat and feather boa with a Dominant look on his face. So of course I had to write this. To everyone in the Rich trashcan, enjoy your porn.

You looked up at Rich from your position kneeling at his feet. The light reflecting off his glasses made it difficult to discern the look in his eyes, but there was no mistaking the dominance in the expression on his face. He reached out, carding his fingers through your hair before gently but firmly gripping a fistful and using it to pull your head over to the side. The sensation of the pull and the slight twinge of pain had you closing your eyes in full submission as you quietly moaned at the stirring of arousal it caused.

You knew you shouldn’t have teased him when he walked through the door in that hat and feather boa. You knew this would be the result. Which is mostly why you went ahead and did it anyways.

He dropped to one knee in front of you, his hand still tangled in your hair. “Ah, pet, you did that on purpose, didn’t you? Y’know, if this is what you were needing today, you coulda just asked. Now I have to punish you for being a brat instead of rewarding you for being good. But you already knew that.” He leaned in to nip at the length of your throat where he knew you were the most sensitive just to make you moan again, and you fought the instinct to bring your hands up off your knees and bury them in your Daddy’s hair. Finally he let go and stood in front of you. “Up.”

You scrambled to your feet. He looked you up and down in consideration before telling you, “Go. You know where and what to do. I’ll be there soon as I take care of a few things.” He smacked your ass as he walked past you, trusting you to do as you were told.

And you did know where and what to do. For your 5th wedding anniversary, he’d had a large section of the basement walled off and outfitted as a playroom as his gift to you. The main rule: The only thing you were ever allowed to wear in that room was your collar. You quickly stripped down next to the door. Grabbing your collar off the hook just inside, you secured it around your throat as you crossed to the corner across the room from the door. There you bowed your head and placed your hands low behind your back, facing the corner, and waited.

Eventually you heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. The sound of the door opening and closing let you know he’d entered the room, and you felt his warmth as he pressed himself up against your back. He hummed, seemingly pleased. “Oh, you are a good little girl. Still need to correct that brattiness from earlier, but perhaps I can be a little lenient.” You felt a soft rope being secured around your wrists, then he gently turned you around and led you to stand on a mat in the center of the room.

“Now, my girl, do you understand what you did wrong?”

You looked up at him through your eyelashes, your lower lip trembling. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And what was that?”

“I shouldn’t have made fun of your outfit when you came home.”

Rich nodded. “Which you did on purpose, knowing you’d get punished, didn’t you?”

A tear made its way down your cheek at his disappointed tone. “Yes, Daddy.”

He cupped your cheek, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “Alright baby girl. I love you, but I don’t love your behavior today. This punishment is about correcting that behavior, not because I’m mad. Ok?”

You nodded. “Ok.”

“Good girl.” He patted your cheek before crossing the room to a drawer and rummaging through it. You watched as he tucked a few things in his pockets then grabbed an eye mask and a thin strip of leather with a metal ring in the middle of it off a couple of hooks on the wall before returning.

“Now I know you like to know what’s coming, but as part of your punishment, you don’t get to know. Hence the blindfold.” He slipped it down over your eyes, cupping your face in his hands and gently brushing his lips on yours in reassurance when you whimpered with anxiety. “It’s ok, little one, I’m still here. I promise I won’t leave you alone like this.” He pressed a kiss to the tip of your nose then your forehead, and walked around behind you, keeping a hand on your shoulder so you knew where he was.

“Now, part of your problem today was that sassy little mouth of yours. But we’ll deal with that in a second.” He pressed a cool ball of cloth into your left hand. “Since you won’t be able to speak, I still need you to let me know if we need to slow down or stop. These will serve in place of your safeword. That cloth is yellow. If we need to slow down, drop it.” He pressed another ball of cloth into your right hand. “That one is red. Drop it if we need to stop.” 

Rich moved back in front of you and gently pressed down on your chin. “Now, that mouth. Open.” You opened your mouth and felt him place the cool metal of the ring gag vertically behind your teeth, forcing your jaw just a bit further open and keeping it there. He buckled the leather straps behind your head to secure the ring. “Oh fuck. You look so damned pretty all trussed up like that, little one.”

You moaned quietly at the praise. “Nuh uh, baby girl. I’m gonna want to use that mouth here in a bit, but right now I don’t want any noise coming out of it. Since you seem to be incapable of preventing yourself from keeping that mouth quiet…” You heard him walk over to grab something else off the wall. “... I’m going to have to help you with that.” A wide piece of leather was placed over your mouth, covering it entirely, and secured behind your head. 

“Now. Daddy WAS looking forward to coming home and pleasing his girl. Now I’m all worked up but having to do this first, so you get to spend this just as frustrated as I am.”

You heard a low buzz, then jumped a little as the cool metal of the vibrator touched your skin just behind your ear. Rich slowly slid it down your neck to the hollow at the base of your throat, then further down to just lightly touch the tip of your nipple, making you gasp. He teased the other for a moment before continuing the path downward, across your belly, between your folds, to hold it against your clit. You started to thrust against it, trying to get more of it against you, when he pulled it away. He tsked at your whimper.

“Uh uh, no moving. You don’t get to decide when you come, I do. And naughty little girls only get to come for their Daddy when they’ve been very, very good.” You heard a rustle of clothing, and then felt Rich press his naked body up against your back, his erect cock nestled into the crack of your ass. He slid one arm around you, low on your belly, and held you securely against him. “Now, let’s try this again. And since you decided to make this a bit harder, so will I.” He placed the vibrator against your thigh, and you started to tremble as you felt him bump the intensity up a notch. “Oh, you like that? Let’s see how you like this.”

He slid the toy back down between your legs, alternating between just barely brushing it against you, and stroking your clit with it. Eventually he palmed it, holding it against you while just the tip of his middle finger penetrated you. “So wet for Daddy already, such a good little girl,” he murmured in your ear. He resumed stroking your clit with the vibrator, pressing just a little harder with each pass. Oh gods, you were close. You were so close. Right as you reached that edge, he pulled the toy away and reached up to roll your nipple between his fingers instead. Your head fell back onto his shoulder, and you tried desperately to be a good girl and not move, as you’d been told to do. You whimpered, wanting so badly to beg your Daddy to let his girl come. But all he did was give your nipple a quick pinch and let you come back down. “But you still don’t get to come.”

He used his foot to gently kick your feet wide apart, and pressed against the base of your neck to guide you to lean forward slightly. This gave him the perfect access to play with you, rolling, pinching, flicking, and slapping your nipples as he used the vibrator on your clit and pussy, edging you up, then backing off, up and off. Suddenly he stopped, holding it against you clit, bringing you ever closer, giving you the glimmer of hope that maybe now he’d let you come. Instead, he brought you within a hair's breadth of falling of that edge, then pulled back and immediately slid the vibrator up inside of you. “Keep that there. Drop it, you don’t come tonight.”

Oh, oh fuck. You didn’t realize til now that he’d chosen THAT vibrator. The one he’d had made custom for you, that fit perfectly inside of you to touch every sensitive surface you had, the one with… You groaned as you felt him kick it up another notch. The one with the bluetooth control. He knew damned well that you couldn’t get off like this, that with how close to the edge he’d gotten you, you’d now stay in a perpetual state of high arousal for as long as he wished. This was what you got for being a brat and denying him the pleasure he’d so looked forward to all day.

He gave your clit another quick rub and smack with his fingers to bring you back to the edge he wanted you on, before pressing down on your shoulder and helping you to your knees. Removing your blindfold, he watched as you blinked in the sudden light. He started to reach to wipe a tear off your cheek and stopped, noting the slight bit of defiance still gleaming in your eyes. “Oh, it’s like that, then. Right.” He grabbed a lightly padded paddle from the floor next to him, and pressed on your upper back again. “Down.”

The action forced you to lean forward until your head touched the floor, leaving your ass high in the air. He kicked your knees apart again, forcing you clench down hard on the toy inside of you to keep it in place. You heard a few taps on the screen of his phone, and the vibrations became more intense, then backed off, continuing in waves just different enough from one to the next that you couldn’t quite anticipate the pattern. You shifted just a touch to try to adjust, and…

~CRACK~ You jumped as he landed the first blow of the paddle one your ass cheek. It was followed quickly by a crack on the other cheek, harder than the first. Four more rained down on each side, Rich showing no mercy in the strength of his hits. For as much as it hurt, you were just glad he hadn’t chosen the bare wooden paddle with the holes drilled in it. That one was far, far worse. Daddy knew you preferred this one, and you were grateful he’d allowed you this much. 

The blows finished for now, he helped you sit up and back on your heels. He removed the muzzle, and loosened the strap on the ring gag just enough to take the metal out of your mouth. He gave you a moment to work your jaw a little.

“What do you have to say for yourself, little one?”

You looked up at him, hoping you understood what he was asking. “Thank you for choosing the padded paddle for me, Daddy.”

He reached out to help work the muscles of your jaw a bit more. “I was hoping you’d appreciate that, pet. Now you’ve had a chance to rest a spell, we need to continue.” He gave you a sip of water, then slipped the ring back into your mouth and secured it. “The biggest problem we have now is that the need to punish you delayed my ability to pleasure either of us. That was very rude and greedy of you, and now I need to have the edge taken off myself so I can focus on you some more.”

He pulled a low stool over in front of you and seated himself on it, his legs spread wide to either side. He helped you lean over his lap. “Some parts of this I’m going to allow you to please me as you wish, others I’m going to continue your punishment.” He brought your head down, lining up his cock to slide through the ring and onto your tongue. “Now, suck me.”

The position and the ring made it a little difficult to maintain full suction, but you did the best you could. You just wanted so badly to be the best little girl and make up for what you’d done to Daddy. You used your tongue to massage the underside of his cock as you moved your head up and down in his lap, focusing on the sensitive spot just below the head on each pass. You were pleased to start hearing Rich gasp and breathe harder. Eventually you felt his hand wind it’s way into your hair. He started to gently take over your movements, pushing you down a little further each time, and you knew what was coming. Sure enough, on the next stroke he pushed your head down, burying your face in his lap and his cock down your throat, and held you there. He moaned when he felt your throat start to flutter around his cock as you gagged and tried to get a breath in vain. Just as you were considering dropping a cloth from your hand, you felt two solid cracks on each of your ass cheeks and he pulled you off. He tucked a finger under your chin and lifted your head, using a clean cloth to clean the spit off your face as you coughed. He murmured encouragement as he did so, how you’d taken that so well, giving you time to catch your breath. But soon enough, he took a fistful of your hair again and guided your head back to his lap and held you in place.

He spread his knees even further and rested his weight back on the seat with his free arm, giving him a small amount of leverage to thrust up into your mouth as he guided your head to meet him. All you could do was let him slide along your tongue as he pressed further and further in on each stroke, until he grabbed a fistful of your hair with his other hand as well and buried himself in your throat again, cutting off your air. This time you fought him some, knowing he liked that. He held you there just a few seconds longer this time before you felt three cracks on each ass cheek, and he let you up. You started sobbing, choking a little around your coughs. Your ass was on fire, and your throat was starting to hurt as well. You looked up at Rich as he helped clean off your face again, hoping your apology was evident in your expression.

He nodded in acknowledgement. “There it is. You are such a good girl, taking all that, I’m so proud of you. I’m almost there, I just need one more from you. Do you think you can do that?” Your lower lip trembled, but you nodded. “Oh, my little one. Such a good baby girl. Daddy loves you so much. Make me proud, darlin’, and you’ll get your reward.”

He stood up and guided you up tall on your knees. Grabbing your chin, he guided his cock through the ring in your mouth and wasted no time in thrusting into your throat, both hands on the back of your head the best he could with the paddle in one hand, fully in control. He slid down your throat on every stroke, barely giving you time to gasp for breath in between. On the last stroke, he waited til you exhaled to bury himself deep and held your face against himself. Again you fought, knowing he enjoyed it, until the paddle cracked on your ass and he commanded, “Stop it.” You looked up at him, with tears in your eyes. “Swallow.”

You did your best to swallow around him. ~CRACK~ “Swallow.” ~CRACK~ “Again.” Your head was starting to swim as he pushed just that little bit further into your fluttering throat as he landed four more blows to your ass before he groaned and pulled back a bit to coat your tongue and the back of your throat with his come. He lightly thrust along your tongue as he worked through his orgasm, dropping to his knees in front of you as he finished. Panting, he put his forehead on yours and murmured praise ofter praise as he took the ring gag off of you and cleaned up your face one more time. He reached around to undo the ropes at your wrists and helped you work the stiffness out of your muscles.

You climbed into his lap and threw your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder with a sob. “Daddy, I’m so sorry, please forgive me, I shouldn’t have done it, I’m sorry!”

“Shh, baby girl. I know you are, I know. And I am so proud of you taking your punishment like that. So, so proud.” He noticed you shifting your hips a bit, and reached down to run his fingers through your arousal and over your clit, feeling the vibrator still running through it’s cycles inside of you. You whined at the stimulation. “Oh, my good, beautiful princess. You kept ahold of that this whole time?” 

You nodded. “You told me to, Daddy. So I did.”

“Oh, fuck.” He pulled your hips up against his and thrust against you, his renewed erection sliding easily through your folds and over your clit, making you whimper again. “Just for that, I’m going to let you come. Would you like that, babydoll?”

You moaned. “Yes. Please let me come, Daddy, please!”

“And so you shall.” He lifted you up just far enough to remove the vibrator from you, then pulled you down on his cock, both of you gasping as you clenched around him. As good as he felt though, it still wasn’t enough to get you off, and he knew it. He held you to him as he stood, letting you wrap your legs around him as he carried your over and placed you on the bed. “In position, pet. I’ll be right back.”

You crawled to the center of the bed, resting your head on your folded arms and lifting your ass up in the air. The bed dipped behind you as Rich returned, and a cool, slender plug dipped into your wetness. He made sure it was well coated before turning it on and circling the tight entrance of your ass with it, carefully penetrating it further and further on each pass, until the toy was nestled deep inside. He passed you the remote. “Turn it up wherever you like, little one, whatever’s going to help you get off.”

You realized then that he was finally going to get you off, but he was going to make sure you came fast and came hard. 

You could tell he realized what you’re thinking when he leaned over you to growl in your ear, his cock between your ass cheeks pressing the vibrator there ever deeper. “Yes, girl, I’m going to let you come. But you’ve earned more than once. So you’re going to get off the first time with just the vibrators, you controlling one and I’ll control the other, just to give you some relief. Then when you’ve had a moment to recover, I’m gonna bury myself deep inside that pretty little cunt of yours and just hold myself there as we use them to make you come around my cock. Then you’re immediately gonna be made to come one more time as I pound into you as hard as I fucking can so that I come with you clenched tight around me screaming. Got it?’

You whimpered, aroused beyond words now, and nodded.

“Oh, you good girl, you. Ok. Now go.” He waited until you got the plug adjusted to your favorite speed and pattern and started squirming before he reached between your legs to press the toy in his hand against your clit. You cried out as you realized he’d not only swapped the one you’d had in for the most powerful one the two of you owned, but had put it on it highest setting for this. He placed his free hand on your lower back for leverage as he held the vibrator square against the most sensitive part of your clit. The pressure inside of you built rapidly as you couldn’t decide whether to press into his hand or away from it, resulting in you rocking against it, the plug in your ass nudging a sensitive spot over and over again with the movements. It didn’t take long before you exploded with a cry, doing your best to bury your clit into his hand with the vibrator, and sobbing when you tried to pull away and he kept it against you, letting your orgasm wash fast and hard over you until he decided you’d had enough. Taking his hand away, he nudged you over onto your side on the mattress to catch your breath. You lay there, panting, as he combed his fingers through your damp hair and cooed praise and encouragement. Soon he sat you up to offer you some water before scooting up and leaning against the headboard, beckoning you up to sit on his lap.

He gently pried the remote from your hand and set the plug to his favorite speed and pattern, then set it aside. “You won’t be needing that anymore.” He slid his hands over your shoulders and down your arms to grasp your wrists, pulling them around behind your back and holding them there in one hand. With the other, he dug through the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and retrieved your favorite padded cuffs. He used them to secure your wrists. “There. Keeping those out of the way. Bet those feel a lot better than the rope from earlier, yeah, little one?”

You smiled at him coyly. “Yes they do, Daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl.” In one swift move, he lifted your hips and buried himself inside of you, pulling you in close. He gently rubbed your clit with one thumb, just enough to get your worked back up, then grabbed your breast in his other hand and brought it up to his mouth, suckling on your nipple. You gasped, arching your back to try to press further into his mouth. He released the one and focused his attention on the other for a moment, leaving you moaning. He lifted his knees behind you, pressing you back to lay against them. Your wrists behind you forced you to arch your lower back, forcing your legs wider apart to expose your clit to him better. He hummed as he took in the sight, stroking his thumb along where you were stretched out around him cock, sending sparks up your spine. You watched as he scooped up the last item he’d brought to the bed with him: The tightest nipple clamps you owned. You swallowed hard, knowing that for as much as they’d hurt, it was pain that would make you come hard again.

“Ready, little one?” He reached over and pinched your nipple, carefully placing the clamp over it and tightening it down. He shook out the connecting chain and did the same on the other side, tweaking the pressure on both until you cringed, then moaned softly as the pain started to translate to arousal. He tightened them down just a touch more for good measure, then tugged on the chain just to hear you cry out. “Oh, such a good, beautiful baby girl.”

He tapped the toy in your ass to make sure it was still in place, then picked up the other one and turned it back on. He teased around your stretched opening before sliding it up to rest alongside your clit. He took his time, rolling the vibrator up against your clit and away, tugging on the clamp chain, sometimes at the same time, sometimes separately, until you started to tremble from the tension and arousal. He finally pressed the vibrator hard against your clit again, reaching up and pinching your nipples with his fingers sending shockwaves of pain straight down to join the rest of the sensations focused between your legs. He moaned as you started to tense up around his cock, until you arched in a futile attempt to press into the vibrator in his hand as you came. He pulled you into a sitting position, holding the toy in place as he reached back to release one cuff to bring your hands around the front of you. He brought his knees up further to keep you upright, wedging the vibrator between you and resecuring your wrists in front of you, until you begged him to let you stop. He let it fall as he lifted you up off of him, letting you catch your breath a little while he laid you back on the bed, bringing your legs up around his hips as he settled back down onto you. He placed the vibrator in your bound hands and pressed them down towards your clit. “You press that there, as hard as you can, and you do NOT remove it til I tell you to. I don’t care how fast or how hard you come, you do not stop until I say so. Got it?” 

He gave you a moment to get it settled in place before he hooked his arms behind your knees and spread your legs up and open, slamming his cock into you. He braced himself on the bed, pounding into you without mercy, chasing his orgasm. He felt you tremble and brought one hand up over yours, forcing you to press the vibrator even harder against your clit and down against the base of his cock as it slid in and out of you. 

Rich’s breathing started to go ragged. “Oh, gods, little one, come for Daddy. Fucking come for me, pet. Now, please, come!” That was all it took to finally tip you over the edge one last time, crying out as he continued pounding into you, then sobbing as the oversensitivity took over and he still didn’t let you remove the vibrator. Even clenching around him was becoming too much when finally his hips stuttered and he slammed deep inside of you, holding himself there as he came. You were reduced to crying before he finally let your legs down and collapsed on top of you, reaching down to gently move your hands and the toy aways, then further back to slide the one out of your ass as well. 

He groaned as he pulled out of you, then rolled you both onto your sides, gathering you close and holding you while you cried, removing the clamps and cuffs, whispering how proud Daddy was of his little girl and how you took it all so well, and how much he loved you, over and over again until you calmed down. You buried your head into his chest and snuffled.

“Forgive your little girl?”

He tightened his arms around you and kissed the top of your head. “I do, sweetling, I do. Now come on, I think we both need a bath.”

He sat you up with a cup of water and a light blanket around your shoulders, made sure you would be ok for the moment, and headed into the bathroom to fill the tub. He added your favorite bubble bath and laid out your favorite soaps with the softest washcloth he could find. Returning to the bedroom, he scooped you up and carried you in, gently setting you down in the hot water before climbing in behind you and settling you back against his chest. He wet the cloth and carefully washed your skin, sitting you up briefly to do your back. You hummed happily, and when you settled back against him again, you noticed he was still half hard. He started to slide the cloth over your inner thighs, and you squirmed against him when he brushed up against your sensitive clit. He paused to gasp, subconsciously thrusting up against you. Out of curiosity, he brought the soft cloth up between your legs again, this time intentionally dragging it over your clit, making you moan.

He looked down at you in amusement. “Really, baby girl, again? Haven’t you had enough for one day?”

You shifted to the side and looked up at him, shaking your head. “Nope!”

His Southern accent started slipping out, an indication of just how tired he was. “Alright, little one. One more, just for you, then it’s time for bed, ok?”

You settled back down in front of him happily, resting your head back on his chest as he hooked your legs up on either side of his, spreading you wide open. Knowing you’d be sore from earlier, he took his time, smoothing the cloth along your inner thighs, up over your belly, and caressing your breasts, until you were panting and straining into his touch. He set the cloth aside and trailed his fingertips through the suds on your skin. Reaching where you needed him the most, he gently slid two fingers into you, stroking a steady rhythm on your clit with his other hand. He drew it out for a little bit, carefully fucking you with his fingers as he brought you higher and higher. When you finally had you right on that edge, he lifted you up and pulled you back down on his cock, rubbing your clit mercilessly until your orgasm washed over you. He grunted as you clamped down around him, waiting until you were finished before leaning you forward to brace yourself on the other end of the tub while he snapped his hips into you, chasing his own release. You whined as his hips hit your sore ass harder and harder until he finally came, grabbing your hips and holding you against him until he was finished. You sighed as he draped himself over your back in exhaustion, dropping kisses along the back of your neck.

“Ok, no more now. Finish scrubbing up and wash off in here while I go change the sheets on the bed, then come join me.”

You nodded, and did as you were told. You walked into the bedroom and smiled fondly. Rich had evidently gotten the bed changed and stretched out under the blankets to wait for you. He was sound asleep, one arm folded up over his head and the other laid across his belly. You pulled out one of his old tshirts and a pair of underwear to sleep in, getting dressed before climbing into bed. Shifting the arm across his belly, you used his upper arm as a pillow, you snuggled up to him with your back against his side and pulled the blankets up over the both of you. Rich rolled over in his sleep, snaking his arm around your waist to pull you in tight against him and curling up around you. Safe and warm, you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
